


The Morning After

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziam (Famous)</p>
<p>A one night stand of the start of something more? Zayn and Liam try and work each other out when all they really need to know is that actions speak louder than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Liam Payne felt desire knot in his stomach as Zayn Malik entered the hotel’s dining room and took his seat at the breakfast table, as always it was opposite Liam, it didn’t matter which hotel they were in if they were out for a meal or round each other’s house, if there was a meal to be had Zayn would always sit opposite Liam, no one ever questioned it as it had always been that way, as natural as it was for Harry and Louis to always sit next to each other. It should have felt like any other time, but it didn’t nerves started to flutter through his body as the slightly older male settled in his chair, Liam looked up trying to catch Zayn’s eye but the Bradford boy didn’t seem able to focus.

“About last night.” Liam looked away from him, his stomach flipped at the memory as his trousers started to tighten, the nerves stopped for a second before starting to overpower any sexual feelings. For months he’d had feelings for Zayn that he’d only confided to his sisters, not wanting anything to ruin the friendship that they’d built since being put together as part of the newest boy band in the music industry. “I think it would be best if we.“ He lifted his eyes meeting Zayn’s for the first time, forcing his friend to clear his throat. “We’re mates, the best of, can we.” Zayn paused and Liam imagined he was phasing the next sentence to make sure it came out loud and clear, it caused his own chest to constrict as though his vital organs were too big for his rib cage. “Let’s just pretend like it didn’t happen.” Zayn finally finished, his gaze darting manically now all over the mahogany and cream decorated dining room,  all Liam could do was nod lowering his eyes once again, his half eaten breakfast failing to hold any appeal now, forcing himself to eat small mouthfuls he thought of what to do next, a part of him wanted to run away, burst into tears and hate himself for being so weak and vulnerable to Zayn’s sudden and slightly intoxicated advances, though the other part didn’t want to simply give up on his crush and how Zayn had made him a desperate mess almost effortlessly, Zayn’s hands and mouth had caused him to shiver with pleasure, groaning and whimpering almost on demand, then Zayn had begged him for his own release. Biting down on his bottom lip, he forced the memories away, what use where they if that’s all they could ever be?

“Sure.” He stated in his best matter of fact tone. “If that’s what you want to do.”  Their eyes met again, hazel held chocolate as both males tried to gauge what the other was thinking. Zayn swallowed nervously before clearing his throat again.

“I think it would be for the best.” He replied slowly, finally breaking the stare, shifting his eyes downwards Liam pushed his plate away from him, resting his elbows on the table allowing him to lean closer to Zayn, he caught a mixture of his shower gel and aftershave the heady mix almost throwing him off course but he managed to say.

“Is it what you want though?” He hadn’t meant for his voice to come out low as it did, he noticed that it made Zayn shift uneasily in his seat but he didn’t push it, he remembered his own freak out when he’d realised he had feelings of lust and adoration for another man, another man that was one of his best friends and he had no idea where Zayn was with his feelings or if it had just been an experiment he’d braved after a few drinks, it surprised him how hurt threaten to swallow him as he contemplated the second option.

“I...” Zayn looked around again, a lost, almost helpless look to the usual relaxed happy one that graced his strong chiselled features, Liam lent back in his chair, giving Zayn space though the silence hung between them causing frustration to start tugging within him. “I...” Zayn tried again his fingers dancing around each other as he shifted again in his seat. “We’re mates.” He repeated softly. “The best of mates Li, I don’t want that ruined.”

“Forget it then.” Liam snapped, shocking even himself with the harshness of his tone. “We’ll just forget it, like it never happened.” He muttered quieter this time, pushing back from the table remembering his manners, he tucked the chair back under it before making his way to the lifts. The calmness in his walk, and how he pressed the button for the lift was far from how he was feeling. How was it fair that Zayn could affect him so much, desire, hurt, confusion, anger, it was whirling around him because Zayn wanted to forget what had been to Liam one of the most passionate nights he’d experienced with someone, the whole thing had been driven by what he thought was want, need, desire and curiosity, as the lift pinged its arrival the mirror effect doors opening, shame and foolishness added to his emotional mixture, why would Zayn want to remember? It was just another drunken conquest to add to his already long list, Liam felt that he was stupid to even consider that Zayn would feel anything more than friendship for him, tears of frustration pricked at the back of his eyes, it wouldn’t be long until he was on his floor, having to go into the room he was sharing with Zayn, pressing the pads of his thumbs against his eyes to rid the tears, he took in a deep breath committing to having a shower before taking a long walk, anything to try and rid the self loathing at letting himself be used so easily.

  
Running his fingers through his quiff Zayn helplessly watched Liam leave the dining room, how had this all gone so horribly wrong? It had been so simple in his head, he would pretend to be drunk, kiss Liam, get rejected then move on with his life, never was Liam meant to kiss him back or let him explore his body and be so keen to explore Zayn’s body back, he shifted again as though he was trying to avoid the flip in his stomach as he remembered how those strong hands had taken him to the edge, leaving him there for a few moments before finally pushing him over.

“Tea or Coffee Sir?” A pretty brunette asked putting his memories of Liam on hold, he watched as she kicked out her hip causing her wavy hair to dance around her face, her slender frame was beautifully showed off by the white blouse and black a line skirt, her womanly curves lead you to the long legs that were covered in thick black tights, six months ago he’d have been thinking of ways to get her into bed, now though he was all too used to these attractive woman not making him feel what Liam so effortlessly made him feel.

“Coffee please.” He answered trying to match her friendly mannerisms, she poured the hot liquid in a cup with ease, gave him another friendly smile before sauntering over to the next table, he stopped his self torment long enough to admire how she made light of the pots with the burning liquid in them, she gracefully moved another table and he finally allowed the sigh to pass his lips. Picking up his coffee he made his way to the smoking area, shivering slightly against the cooler air as it wrapped itself around him. Retrieving his cigarettes and lighter he could hear Liam scolding him in his head, telling him what harm he was doing to his body, as always done in a manner that only mildly frustrated him while also knowing that Liam wouldn’t bother telling him if he didn’t care about him. It was one of the many traits Liam possessed that allowed him to dominate Zayn’s thoughts what felt like all day and all night. Sticking the cigarette between his lips he let the flame dance before him for a few seconds before lighting his nicotine fix, inhaling deep enjoying how the nicotine swirled through his body he tried to piece together the mess he seemed to have created. A drunken kiss he’d had that all ready to explain away, laugh off and move on from, but the only thing they hadn’t done last night was the act of sex itself, he closed his eyes at a fantasy tugging at the edge of his mind of how amazing that may be, forcefully he pushed it away he had to focus on putting things right with Liam. Three weeks he’d spent building himself up for the heartbreak of Liam being straight, pushing him away, he’d even thought of a way to confess his sexuality to Liam without having to go into too much detail, why couldn’t he just have told him how he’d been feeling of late? Why had he gone in with a big plan without thinking everything through? Taking a deep pull on his cigarette he let his thoughts swirl over themselves so he could slowly start connecting the dots Liam had kissed him back, his hesitation had been so brief that if Zayn hadn’t been so nervous himself he probably wouldn’t have even noticed. Liam was strong enough to have had said no if he hadn’t wanted to have kissed him, Liam hadn’t hesitated at all from there on it, sure he’d been tentative, tugging at his clothes instead of just discarding. Silently asking for confirmation to continue at certain points, it has been Liam that had held him after, if he was an outsider looking in he’d be so sure Liam was interested in being more than friend, which left him with the question of why the running off to breakfast on his own? Had he been embarrassed, had he just been hungry? Why would he get so angry with Zayn for asking to forget? Shaking his head, Zayn drained the rest of his cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray in front of him, a sinking realisation washing over him that this wasn’t going to go away, if anything his simple plan to get over Liam had only further confused him. Draining the rest of his coffee he grimaced again at the vulgar taste placing the cup next to the ashtray he realised that he had to speak with Liam. They had a day off today and he wanted this fixed, he didn’t want to spend tomorrow’s signing and interview feeling awkward and not being able to relax around Liam. Repeating the process Liam had of appearing calm as he approached and waited for the lift he desperately tried to calm the nerves that were forcing his throat to feel tight already, forcing down a swallow he stepped into the same lift Liam had only moments before hand, as the doors closed he tried to rid his mind of all the things that could go wrong. The ping of arriving on his floor came all too soon, suddenly he wanted to turn around and go back to the smoking area but his body carried him forward his hands fumbling in his back pocket for the key card, sliding it into the slot he pushed the handle down took a deep breath then entered the room.  
  
Liam wasn’t sure why he looked up when the door opened no one else had keys to the room other then him and Zayn, quickly he looked away, closing the twitter app on his phone before standing to slip it into his pocket.

“I was just going.” He stated wondering how long the awkward tension would sit between them.

“Dont.” Zayn stated his voice soft as he let the door swing shut behind him, Liam watched Zayn walk towards him trying to ignore the small flame of hope that one word had ignited within him Zayn didn’t look as nervous as he had downstairs, his eyes finally focusing only on Liam but his frame was tense. “We need to sort this.” Zayn stated sounding more confident in himself. Liam sat back down on the bed silently agreeing.

“I know...” He started to say as Zayn said.

“I don’t...” They exchanged an awkward smile before Liam gestured for Zayn to continue. Another silence started to engulf them as Zayn finally made his way over to Liam’s bed, sitting next him, bodies barely touching but close enough to unsettle both of them as the memories, hot needy and desperate filled their minds.

“You weren’t here this morning.” Zayn stated quietly. “I thought it was your way of saying you wanted to forget.” Mentally Liam kicked himself for being so stupid, Zayn’s reputation as the Bradford Bad Boi was all it was a reputation, he slept his way through most the places they stayed simply because he could, it took away the times when he missed his loved ones back home, Zayn was the one who felt the absence of his creature comforts and the people who knew perfectly the most. In Liam’s swirl of confusion this morning these vital facts had escaped him.

“I didn’t know if you’d remember.” He confessed turning to face him, his movement made Zayn look up from the spot on the carpet he’d been focusing on, desire lurched so forcefully and deep within Liam that it took all his strength to hold back and not close the short distance between them.

“How could I forget?” Zayn asked his eyes darkening with lust as they moved slowly over Liam’s body making him feel self conscious even as desire started to knot in his stomach, he watched Zayn’s’ eyes linger over his tightening crotch for a few seconds longer then they should before meeting with Liam’s again the atmosphere in the room seemed to thicken as Zayn’s tongue moistened his own lips while Liam’s voice husky with lust stated.

“You said you wanted to forget.” Zayn shook his head as though words had escaped him as he moved his lips millimetres from Liam who had to fight not to close his eyes at the pleasure that hit him as he felt Zayn’s hot breath against his skin.

“I’ve wanted you for too long.” Zayn whispered hotly finally closing the gap, his lips meeting Liam’s sent the chemistry in the room on fire as the tension of all the confusion was released, teeth clicked against teeth as their erections hardened tongues fought for dominance, Zayn climbed on Liam’s lap quickly discarding his shirt, Liam mimicked his actions then Zayn placed his hands on Liam’s shoulders pushing him back onto the bed as Liam’s hands gripped the back of Zayn’s head pulling him down with him, tugging at the back of his hair accepting the fact that it was Zayn in control they parted for air Zayn’s lips moving to Liam’s neck, straight for the join to his collarbone, sucking, nipping then licking over the bruise he was forming finally releasing a groan from Liam as he scraped his teeth over it, chest against chest Zayn’s lips worked slowly back to Liam’s whose breathing was laboured and as his throbbing cock twitched in his trousers he was helpless but to buck his hips up against Zayn’s who hissed at the unexpected friction. Kissing Liam deeply drawing out and swallowing more groans he rolled his hips this time smirking at the groan he was rewarded with before pressing hot open mouthed kisses down Liam’s chest, his tongue flicking over his nipples each one Liam rewarding him with a hitch of breath and another buck. Zayn’s hands quickly removed Liam’s jeans, one hand palming his erection over his boxers.

“Zayn.” Liam dragged his name out as a shiver of pleasure rippled through him, the knots unfolding into a low heat in his abdomen.

“You’re so hot.” Zayn replied his own resolve showing in his voice as firmed up his grip over the material, Liam gripped the sheets watching as Zayn built up a rhythm that had Liam rutting into his hand desperate for the boxers to be removed and the friction to be more.

“Please.” Liam breathed whimpering as Zayn let go of him slowly sliding his boxers down his legs, teasing kisses being placed on his things as Zayn moved back up the bed made Liam whimper again desperate once again to be taken by Zayn.

“Please what.” Zayn finally asked his lips now hovering over the head of his cock.

“Zayn... touch me...” He whined before moaning as Zayn’s tongue run over the underside of his shaft. .

“Like that?” Zayn asked coyly. “Or like this?” His lips wrapped around the head of Liam’s cock as he placed his hands firmly against Liam’s hips to stop him from forcing himself further into Zayn’s mouth, his tongue swirled around the leaking head then he took Liam as far as he could, switching from hollowing his cheeks, moving his tongue and relaxing his throat to take Liam further. Forced to the bed by Zayn’s hands Liam gripped at the sheets, arching his back slightly with every change of sensation against him as the pleasure built, sending shivers through him, as Zayn hummed in content around him Liam closed his eyes, all of it becoming too much the hot mouth around his twitching erection, the teasing tongue and the cheeks that hollowed around him making the space seem so tight and hot.

“Zayn...I’m...” He gripped the bed sheets tighter as his stomach muscles started contracting when he hit the back of Zayn’s mouth, there was no further warning the heat rushed through him causing his body to shudder as the white light covered his closed eyelids as he filled Zayn’s mouth, he breathed Zayn’s name in a long low moan, a few curses following before his orgasm stilled and he felt Zayn licking him clean, before moving back up the bed, still in his jeans and boxes Liam could feel Zayn’s own need pressing against his thigh.

“You’re good at that.” He confirmed placing one hand on the back of Zayn’s pulling him in for a kiss finding the taste of himself strange yet exciting as he let his tongue lazily explore Zayn’s mouth, with his free hand he started undoing Zayn’s jeans his turn now to swallow the moans as he palmed Zayn’s erection.

“Li, I’m so close.” Zayn breathed breaking the kiss. Liam quickly pushed down his jeans and boxers, repositioning them both so they were lying on their sides facing each other before wrapping his hand around Zayn’s throbbing cock.

“Does it ache?” He asked enjoying being able to tease Zayn slightly, wanting more then anything to hear him moan again like he just had. As Zayn twitched in his gentle grasp he felt Zayn nod against him. “Want to go slow?” He teased further making Zayn whimper as he pulled up then dragged down slowly.

“No...Please Li.” Zayn begged arching against Liam’s hand to try and get more friction, Zayn’s eyes were so dark with lust, his face flushed, as Liam gave a few more slow pumps, Zayn gasped, whimpering now his hips moving on their own as he desperately sought his release, without another word Liam firmed up his grip and started to pump Zayn how he had the night before, fast and firm, flicking his wrist in a random pattern. Swiping his thumb over the head was what caused Zayn’s own body to shudder underneath him as his own hot liquid covered them and the sheets, Liam kept going, easing his pumps and finally releasing Zayn as his orgasm finished, pulling him in for another kiss, this one was lazy and short.

“Never thought you’d be a tease.” Zayn told him as their eyes met, Liam felt his desire knotting again but something else stirred with it, he wondered if it was love but then pushed the thought away.

“I’ve wanted you for a long time too.” He answered enjoying the happiness that seemed to be radiating through them. “We have a whole day off.” Zayn nodded slowly. “Want to get cleaned up in a fun way?” Zayn nodded but didn’t move, his smile faltering slightly.

“What is this now then?” He asked cautiously.

“Its Ziam being very real.” Liam told him honestly “If you want it to be.” He added relieved when Zayn nodded sealing his agreement with another slow and easy kiss.


End file.
